fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Drop Location should be setup thus: Drop Location (Enemy, Enemies). This was changed due to input from several people, as well as the fact that sometimes several enemies from one location drop the same item. If you think there's a better way to do this, please leave a comment. {| align="left" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Effect ! scope="col"|Location ! scope="col"|Value |- |Abra-Kablam |A peculiar little orb of pure magic. Yeah, this is exactly the kind of thing you should just toss carelessly into your inventory. I wouldn't even worry about it. |Requires: Level 10 |Going Bananas Daily Quest reward |2780 |- |Account Password |1-2-3-4-5? Maybe you should think about changing your luggage combination... | |Hallways |12 |- |Adulterated Magazines |These used to be perfectly innocent magazines, until...the Accident. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute |7 |- |Ale-Stained T-Shirt |Nothing like beer-soaked sausages. Really enhances the flavor. | |Trash Can |14 |- |Ancient Video Game Cartridge |This game blows. | |Townshire Junkyard |8 |- |Angle Grinder |This thing can grind a girder at any angle - 30 degrees, 32 degrees, you name it. 31... | |The Bump 'N Grinder |8 |- |Angsty Heart of Pom |This is totally, like, you know, a useful, um...like...heart. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments |Kitchen of Foul Repute | |- |Animal Magnets |Huh, apparently charm has nothing to do with it | |Trainwreck |10 |- |Armed and Operational Disco Ball |That's no moon... |Summons a sparkly disco ally. |General Snackbar | |- |Aromatic Wood Chips |A good smoked Porkin requires the finest wood chips, which can't be found anywhere else but in Hauli Woods. | |Porkin Patch |8 |- |Ashen Tongue |Despite warnings, the former owner of this tongue couldn't be bothered to blow on their white-hot food. Let this be a lesson! |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Kitchen of Foul Repute, Gas Station |103 |- |Bacta Bar |All the healing without the need to submerge yourself in strange liquids for hours on end. Delicious and nutritious, Bacta Bars are made for the rebel on the go. |Heals 100% health |Kitchen of Foul Repute (check something out in the corner WITH ANGER and defeat the puddings) |10 |- |Badger Claw |You'd think anyone could just walk down to the Badger Farm and pick up a dozen of these, but Elanthian Law states that it is illegal to harvest the claws from any badger, living or dead. Ivory's fine, though. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Bad Apple Stem |One can only assume that the Apple's attitude...stems...from its upbringing. | |Jumbo Juicer (Bad Apple) | |- |Bag O' Candy |It's like Halloween, but for festive meats! | |Prize Shoppe |1 |- |Banana Phone |"Hey can you hold on a minute? I've got a call on another vine. | |Jumbo Juicer (Bananibal Lecter released) | |- |Banana Phone Peel |Cellular, modular, interactive-odular! | |Jumbo Juicer (Bananibal Lecter) |10 |- |Bedbug Lint |There are over five hundred and sixty-seven crevices in your average bedbug. Lint is just one of the things that collects in them. |Quest Item |Bed Bugs |3 |- |Bedbug Love Note |'Dear Swedish Twins, Would you be our sweethearts? -The Fraternal Twins, Stefan and Blech' |Requires: Level 2; Activation: Bedbug Swoon |Bed Bugs |40 |- |Beef Shank |Cannibalism? You bet. |Quest Item |Trash Can | |- |Bendable Wire | |Quest Item |Camp Site | |- |Bikini Bottoms |It's a little risque, but that's atoll you have to pay for fashionable knickers. | | |5 |- |Bizarro Bits |Breaking this guy down doesn't really lessen the overall bizarro factor. | |Vehicular Ability Generator (Bizarro Superfruit) | |- |Blue Salamander Corpse |So I heard you like reptile carcass? | |Lol Catacombs (Carnivorous Cake) |1 |- |Blue Star Duck |What the heck was this doing in there? This looks a piece of old-timey Carnival paraphernalia. Surely someone around here is into that sort of stuff. |The Scalper will reward 500 Generi-Tickets |Bobbin For Sausages | |- |Blurry UFO photo |Maybe UFOs are just blurry? Ever think of that? | |Crop Circle (Down-Hone Country Alien) |17 |- |Boiler Valve Handle |What do you suppose is the half-life is of something like this? Can you believe it was just sitting here, left for dead? I'm here all week folks! |Used to operate boiler |Boiler Pit: Just Right (Dusting dusty Dust Bunny) |N/A |- |Bottle of BBQ Sauce |The zesty, spicy sauce that completes any Porkin meal. | |Porkin Patch (Pigasus) |8 |- |Bottomless pits |Have you ever seen a cherry pit without a bottom? Makes you wonder how it stays upright. | |Noodly Grove | |- |Bottle of Glue |Good for getting into sticky situations, as though you needed help with that. | | |1 |- |Bow Tie |Why do people constantly try forcing primates to wear these? Because it's adorable, that's why. | |Damned Dirty Apes (Monkeys) |21 |- |Bowler Hat |I didn't know bowlers even wore hats! |Crafting Resource |Goon'ter (Damned Dirty Apes) |8 |- |Bowling Shoes |You know you've always secretly wanted to take a pair of these home. Looks like someone did! |The soles are so slick, they're useless as a fashion statement, but with a little work, they might server some other purpose... |Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube |3 |- |Box of Toothpicks | | |Trailer Park (Rambi) | |- |Brain Feed |Designed for the special dietary needs for growing zombies. | |Bean Field |15 |- |Brass Ball Bearings |Adding insult to injury. | |Townshire Junkyard |12 |- |Bread Bowl |Wear it as a hat! Keep your keys in it! Fill it with hot soup! Or the blood of your enemies! The uses are endless! | |Pantry of Ill Omen |5 |- |Brick o' Flak |Bits of Jagged Metal, Now in handy rectangular form! |Quest Item (Parts for the M.O.B.) |Mechanical Animals (Train Wreck) |N/A |- |Broken Calculator |There seems to be a ... problem with this calculator. |Used to claim ABM bounty. |Boiler Pit (Alpha Werewolf) |8 |- |Bulwark of the Dungeoner |The ultimate defense against both omnipotent super boss and plague rat alike. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |14 |- |Bundle of Aspearagus |This would make great ammunition for the Fruitillery Cannon. | |Vehicular Mobility Generators (Ghoulconut) | |- |Bunny Dust |Squeeze a dust bunny, and this is what comes shooting out of its...nose. Yes. Nose. | |Boiler Pit: Just Right (Dusting dusty Dust Bunny) |8 |- |Butcher Knife (For Adults Only!) |To clarify, it's only for adults because of its handle size. The handle on the Children's Butcher Knife is much smaller. | |Prize Shoppe (100 Tickets) | |- |Cheap Machete |What do hockey-loving psychopaths, army surplus stores, and boy scouts have in common? No really, what? It's an honest question. | | |3 |- |Chewed-up Brains |Nauseous yet? | | |15 |- |Chimera Extract |You'll sleep better if I don't tell you how they collect this. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Penne Pines; Vehicular Mobility Generators (Ghoulconut) |103 |- |Clustered Fragments of the Harubrik's Staff |Three splintered fragments from the legendary Harubrik's Staff. Man, there are probably a lot of these. |Part of a craftable item? |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |14 |- |Concerning Pebble |Don't you dare call it a Worry Stone -- not if you value your life. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Contemporary Pop |Sure, it's bland and tastes just like everything else out there right now, but it's still good for a lil energy in a pinch. |Recovers 20-39 Power, Crafting resource |Bed Bugs, Sewers |20 |- |Convicted Wifebeater |Congratulations! You have stopped a convicted wifebeater simply by stuffing it into your backpack. Don't you feel good, hero? | | |7 |- |Cool Beans | |Quest Item |Bean Fields (Beanstalks) | |- |Coping with Zombie-ism Pamphlet |The five stages of dealing with undeath. Three of them are 'Eat Brains.' | |Pleasanton (Zombies) |15 |- |Corn Pwn |Corn's not gonna pwn itself, n00b. | |Crop Circles |17 |- |Cracked Krab Klaw |Waiter, my Krab Klaw has a huge ass crack in it! | |Fore Deck (Krabs) |3 |- |Creepy Dust |You know when you walk into an abandoned building/crypt/parent's basement and everything's covered in dust? Yeap. That dust. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Crusty Frylets |Resembling petrified wood more than a fry, these nasty little buggers are better used as nails...or maybe has tents stakes for really small tents. You certainly wouldn't want to eat them, though. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Sentient Laserfries) | |- |De-Puft Marshmallow Man |What did you do Ray?! | |Top Chef |26 |- |Diminutive Eyepatch |A diminutive eyepatch for a diminutive eye. Not yours. | |Hollow Deck (Pierats) |3 |- |Disconcerting Magic 8 Ball |Ask again later...if you can. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |1 |- |Dog-less Dog Collar |Everything you could ever want from a dog collar. And yes, that includes the dog. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |1 |- |Doused Torchlight |Its flame once burned brightly, but now...sigh. Tragic. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |3 |- |Dragon Dandruff |The guy who actually aquires these passes them off as dragon scales. He's also a compulsive liar. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Jumbo Juicer (Ghoulconut), Porkin Patch (Run of the Mill Porkin) |103 |- |Droplet of the Headmaster's Bath Water |Do we really have to tell you why this is so coveted by collectors everywhere? |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Easytogetium |Unlike other, more reputable systems, the Elanthian Periodic Table doesn't waste time using silly things like 'science' or 'pretty language' to name its constituents. |Rare, Level 3 Crafting Resource | |360 |- |- |Essence of BOOM |Handle with care, unless you've found that second hand of yours to be overrated. | | |26 |- |Elanthia's Own Pixie Juice |Guaranteed fresh. Never from concentrate. Where does your pixie juice come from? (Now with extra pulp.) |Recovers 28-39 Power and 218-726 Health. | |410 |- |Eldritch Cheddar |Have you ever seen a wedge of cheese seethe with an eerie power? No? Check that one off the list, then. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Empty Picture Frame | | |Sewers | |- |Exposed Bone Shards |Now honestly, you're just asking to put an eye out, minus the fact that you have none. |Quest Item (Parts for the M.O.B.) |Pleasanton (Zombies) |N/A |- |Extra-Fried Pork Rinds |Normal pork rinds are bad enough, but these have spent an extra minute and a half in the fryer. Which means they'll make your cholesterol go from 0 to 130 in about three bites. |Crafting resource |Porkin Patch (Run of the Mill Porkin) | |- |Excessive Ribcage |After seeing these, a smart person might consider opening a Kitty Back Ribs in Townshire, provided they could herd cats. | |LOL Catacombs |1 |- |Fallingfromtheskyium |Unlike other, more reputable systems, the Elanthian Periodic Table doesn't waste time using silly things like 'science' or 'pretty language' to name its constituents. |Rare, Level 6 Crafting Resource |Vehicular Mobility Generators (Ghoulconut) |690 |- |Fashionable Zipper | |Quest Item |Rot Topic (Zom Bee) | |- |Filthy Pillow |The tag says 'hypoallergenic,' but the tag clearly lies. | | |5 |- |Fizzy Bits Candy |It's like a party! For your face! | |Skool supplies |35 |- |Fizzy Soda Bomb |This is exactly the sort of thing you aren't supposed to do with food. | | |1 |- |Foreign Eye |Coming soon: the iForeign Eye. Make the whole world blind! |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Hollow Deck (Boston Cream Pierat); Kitchen of Foul Repute |103 |- |Fragment of Harubrik's Staff |A splintered fragment from the legendary Harubrik's STaff. Man, there are probably a lot of these. |Part of a craftable item? |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |8 |- |Fruit Peeler |In the Bread Basket you must present 3 forms of ID and have a permit in order to carry a concealed peeler. | | | |- |Fruit Smoothie |Though technically a form of cannibalism to the fruits of the Bread Basket, that does not detract from its deliciousness. | |Jumbo Juicer (Bananibal Lecter) | |- |Function |So that's what it is. | | |11 |- |Fungills |Mushrooms with fungills not only know how to have a good time, they know how to have it while underwater. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Big Black Mushroom) |4 |- |Funky Cheese |This cheese claims to know how to get down, but mostly it just knows how to get funky. | |Hollow Deck (Pierats); Kitchen of Foul Repute (Milkshake of Indeterminate Flavor) |1 |- |Fur-Covered Gear |That stuff really does get everywhere. | |Curiously Quiet Thicket (Poacher) |19 |- |Funnel Cake |A favorite among the sausage children. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Dire Pudding) |14 |- |Fur-Covered Pastry |Some people like cheddar on their pie. Some people like ice cream. Some people like fur. Hey man. Don't judge. |Crafting resource, used in quest. |Hollow Deck (Pierats) |1 |- |Fuse-d Stem |Rather convenient that this stem resembles a fuse for this one quest, wouldn't you say? |Quest Item (Parts for the M.O.B.) |Fruits (Pasta Orchards) |N/A |- |Gelatin Key |It's like a skeleton key...only jigglier. |Opens Freshman lockers at Pleasanton High School |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |1 |- |Gelatin Pops | Its one of the most delicious treats ever made from a horse's foot! |Increases your resistance to Ice Ice Damage by 50% for 3 adventures. |Popsicle Stick put in Frozen Harubrik's Cube (Boiler Pit: Cold) |10 |- |Gelatin-flavored Cheese |This tastes really good on whipped cream-flavored crackers. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |3 |- |Gem-encrusted Spoon |A magical spoon capable of allowing its wearer to eat twice his or her body weight in a single bite. Such a power cannot be contained, however. The more you make use of this enchanted utensil, the more volatile it will become, risking certain devastation. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |8 |- |Generi-Ticket |An all-purpose ticket with a plethora of uses all over Elanthia. Many tickets use these tickets in lieu of Fubars or other items, so it's a good idea to stock up whenever you can! | |Sausage Festival |1 |- |Ghostly Spleen |What is this even haunting? |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Meat Freezer (Snoop Hogg); Conduction Junction (Mechilla Gorilla) | |- |Ginormous Meatball |It looks like it's been sitting on top of spaghetti. All covered with cheese. |Used in Meat Puppet Recipe |Meat Freezer (Snoop Hogg) |7 |- |Givenawayium |Unlike other, more reputable systems, the Elanthian Periodic Table doesn't waste time using silly things like 'science' or 'pretty language' to name its constituents |Rare, Level 7 Crafting Resource |Bean Fields, Devilish Drive-Thru (crafting reward) |900 |- |Glass of Denture Cleaner |True clean for false teeth. | |Trailer Park (Cheeky Cherub) |1 |- |Glass of Milk |The Docktopus recommends drinking two to four glasses every day. He likes you kids big and strong! | |Hollow Deck (Pierats); Kitchen of Foul Repute (Milkshake of Indeterminate Flavor) |1 |- |Gleeshroom |This mushroom looks incredibly pleased, relative to most other mushrooms you've seen. you should put it in a stew and teach it a lesson. | |Fore Deck (Krabs) |3 |- |Glob O' Drill Oil |Guaranteed to keep 'em spinning for 2,000 killings or 3 months, whichever comes first. | | |22 |- |Gooey Seeds |Speed Seed Spitting is the fastest growing sport in Elanthia. However most competitors are immediately disqualified upon attempting to pronounce the sport while eating. | | |10 |- |Googly Eyes |It is a well known fact that googly eyes make everything better. |Handsy and Monkey Suit Quest Item |Boiler Pit: Just Right (Dusting dusty Dust Bunny); No. 2 Deck (Spongeblobs) |5 |- |Goopy Short Sword |If you think this one's gross, wait until you see the Long Sword! | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |3 |- |Grade A Porkin Meat |The finest porkin meat available on the market. You can craft it with all sorts of things to intensify its flavor. For example, wigs and candy both come to mind. | |Porkin Patch (USDA Choice Porkin) | |- |Greasy Pomade |The pleasing aroma is half the point! | |Sewers; Kitchen of Foul Repute (Ancient Grease) | |- |Ground Coffee |Ground, as in 'run through a grinder.' Although, to be fair, you did find it on the ground. | |Bump N'Grinder |8 |- |Grumpy Vapor |If you were forced to live in a small corked bottle, you wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine, either. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Gym Sock |This might have been made of 100% cotton once, but that's been at least 20% displaced by all the sweat and stink it's absorbed. At least, that's how we think the math works. | |SS Deckjoke |1 |- |Half Double Decaffeinated Half-Caf |The twist of lemon is what gives it that perfect amount of zing! Drink one of these and you'll have enough energy to rollerskate through a museum! |Recover 44-60 Power | |410 |- |Half-Digested Foot |Mmmm. The toes are the best part, you know. Eat 'em with jam. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube) |7 |- |Half-Eaten Carrot |Now that's a real shame when folks throw away a perfectly good half-eaten carrot. | |Boiler Pit: Hot (Fiery Pixie Dust Bunny) |8 |- |Half-Eaten Bun |The buns are round but the festival attendees are square... | |Trash Can |14 |- |Half-Eaten Cheezburger |Apparently, you can, indeed, has cheezburger. Well, half of one, at least. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Ancient Grease) |1 |- |Happy Mushroom |You really should wipe that shitake eating grin off your face when you look at this poor guy! It scares him! | |Diabolic Dungeons (Big Black Mushroom) |8 |- |Hardened Abracadabacus |The precursor to the Abracadadding Machine. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Headpiece of the Harubrik's Staff |Without the base of a staff to complete the ensemble, this thing is really only useful as a paper weight. A really magical paper weight. |Part of a craftable item? |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |17 |- |Health-eclair |Somehow, the Top Chef has managed to make a cream-filled pastry that isn't just good, it's good for you, too! |Heals 21-62 health. |Boiler Pit |20 |- |Heap o' Femurs |I've seen a lot of femurs in my life and...that's a lot more. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Infinite Skeleton Legions) |5 |- |Heart of Pom |This is totally, like, you know, a useful, um...like...heart. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Hobo Code |This scrap of paper was left behind by the inebriated ogre in the A&Q Tavern. He was most assuredly a hobo, and this appears to be some sort of code. Ergo, it must be hobo code! The question is where in Elanthia might you need this? |Having the Hobo Code in your inventory while adventuring in 'The Mangle' lets you encounter and obtain the 'Tickle-Me-Hobo' pet. |Found after waking up the Inebriated Ogre at the A&Q Tavern |1 |- |Horrifying Sandwich |You were probably expecting some brain-sandwich joke here, but you won't get it. It's just a gas station sandwich. | |Full-Service Gas Station (Mother Trucker) |15 |- |Huge Melons |"Did you see that Cheermonger over there?" "Yeah, dude, she has huge melons!" | |Jumbo Juicer (Bizarro Superfruit) | |- |Humongous Soda | | |Full Service Gas Station | |- |Ice Tray Full O' Ice |As opposed to an ice tray full of say, flesh-eating piranhas. |Quest Item |Boiler Pit: Cold, Meat Freezer(Icy Tea), Noodly Grove(Icy Tea) | |- |Inane Babbles by The Undeadmaster |The mad scribbles of a man masquerading as a zombie that talks through sock puppets. Highlights include: '...the Slayground is the key, oh yes, that's where the power lies!' 'Townshire's Mayor is missing! Cheese is a plant! Really? Not literally!' '...Cornucopia, Faunted Crest, and Soul Whistle are the first of the three...' | |An Open Grave after completing Undeadmaster's third quest. |2 |- |Instant Gelatin Powerder |By the time you finish reading this, you could have made seventeen batches of Gelatin. Think about that. (Nineteen now, haha.) | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |8 |- |Intricately Folded Note |It would've been cool to know what this says, if not for its labyrinthine creases. | |Hallways (Maledictorian) | |- |Intuitive Beefcake |Beefcake! BEEEEEFCAAAAAKE! |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Junior Combination Piece |This appears to be half of a combination for a Junior's locker. Don't ask how we know that. Just go with it. | |Hallways (Slater Kapowski) | |- |Krooked Krab Leg |This krooked krab leg has many uses. For one, you could hang your keys on it. Or use it to pull a Vauderville actor off stage. I think two examples is enough. | |Fore Deck (Krabs) |3 |- |Krossed Krab Eyestalks |You just know this krab's krabmother warned him that his eyes would stick this way. But did he listen? Did he? I think you can see that clearly he did not. | |Fore Deck (Krabs) |3 |- |Krusty Karapace |You could say the krab that formerly wore this karapace no longer needed it. Or you could say you ripped it off its cold, dead back. Either way. | |Fore Deck (Krab King) |2 |- |L7 U2 V8 |Fresh from our farm where the streets have no name, it'll really fuel your fire. It's better than the real thing! (Contains absolutely no UB40 and Zero 7.) |Recovers 32-51 Power |Penne Pines; Jumbo Juicer (Bananibal Lecter) |130 |- |Large Empty Bag |Its uses are endless (*Not a toy) | | |1 |- |Leather Straps |These utilitarian straps have dozens of uses around the dorm! Tie up your books! Tie up your curtains! Tie up your roomma...curtains! | |The Camp Site (Headless Horsehack) |1 |- |Lemon |Get a couple more of these together with some Jenga and you've got yourself a party: a lemon party, if you will. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Lemon-Lime Slime) |7 |- |Lethargic Abracadabacus |The precursor to the Abracadadding Machine. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments |Porkin Patch (Run of the Mill Porkin) | |- |Lethargic Emo Poemo |This one's called 'Blackened Spiral of Torment.' Wait, where's everyone going? |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Lethargic Pertinacious-D |This is the greatest and best item in the world. ...tribute. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Likeable Beefcake |Beefcake! BEEEEEFCAAAAAKE! |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments |The Pantry of Ill Omen |306 |- |Lonesome Banana |Is there anything more depressing? No seriously, I'm asking. Sick kittens come to mind. |Quest Item (Going Bananas) |Monkey Town (Mechanical and Non-Mechanical Monkeys) |21 |- |Looooooong Cat Hair Ball |You don't want to be around when these things are being coughed up. Trust me. | |LoL Catacombs (Looooooong Cat) |1 |- |Loose Leaf Paper |College Ruled! |Used in Handy's quests |Fore Deck (Krabs); No.2 Deck (Spongeblobs); Hollow Deck (Pierats); Diabolic Dungeons |1 |- |Loose Screws |Deranged or just poorly constructed? You decide. | |Erroneous Position Relative to the Rails |19 |- |Lost Rivet |Once used to construct a massive watch tower in a far-off land, now mainly used as centerpieces in Elanthian kitchens |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Erroneous Position Relative to the Rails |103 |- |Mandible |Quite a display of mandibular fortitude | |Deconstructed from Mound of Mandibles |1 |- |Marshmallow Cheep |Small, messy, fluorescent. You can almost tell how stale it is just by looking at them. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Marshmallow Creep) |1 |- |Meaty Krab Klaw |Thick and meaty, just like mom used to make! | |Fore Deck (Krab King) |3 |- |Metallic Casing |Why, think of all the wondrous things you could put in here! Go on! Think! | |Townshire Junkyard (Iron Munchkin, Flat Albert) |8 |- |Mini-Grabber |Handy for those too lazy to pick things up with, let's say, your hands. Not particularly sturdy though. |Quest Item |Fore Deck (Krabs) |1 |- |Mithril Duct Tape |Riddle me this: tape made of Mithril for duct repair, or tape for repairing Mithril ducts? Or did I just blow your mind?! |Crafting Tool |Given by Ervin the Nervous Farmhand. |0 |- |Mithril Funnel of Krag'duramas |Despite its epic origins, it's just a funnel. OR IS IT? |Crafting Tool | |3 |- |Moldy Keyboard |This was probably used to play off the coolest cats in the Catacombs | |LOL Catacombs |1 |- |Moongrass |Someone got a little carried away mowing this stuff. |Quest Item |Crop Circles (Aliens) | |- |Moreless |Best when deep fried, to maximize your empty calories. | |Big Black Mushroom |8 |- |Mound of Dirt |This is good soil. Rich soil. Not rich lick money and real estate, but rich like...earthworms. And other things. |Crafting resource/quest item |Diabolic Dungeon (Big Black Mushroom, Surprisingly Few Goat-Headed Freaks, Endless Zombie Horde, Infinite Skeleton Legions) |8 |- |Mr. Dead's Mr. Blood |Horse blood is the second-rarest type of blood in Elthania, which is why they're giving out four-sleeved tee shirts down at the Nurse's Office. | |Bean Fields (Mr. Dead) | |- |Mysterious Jerky Wrapper |A seemingly random piece of trash, though the Phantom seems to have a great interest in it. | |Trash Can | |- |No-Leafed Clover |So is this thing, like, unlucky to carry around, or...? |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Kitchen of Foul Repute or Rot Topic (Mowthemagician) |103 |- |Once-Magical Etchings |It appears as though these came from a once-magical wizard, who wrote them using a once-magical dry erase marker. Man old stuff sucks. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |5 |- |One Sock |A lone sock, roaming the world without its mate. How sad. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Infinite Skeleton Legions) or James Pond | |- |Oodle of Noodles |Good for healing what ails ya, assuming what ails you can be cured with an oodle of noodles. |Heal 116-289 health. |Penne Pines |130 |- |Ordinary Chocolate Bar |No really, we mean it. | |Hollow Deck (Pierats) or Admiral Snackbar's | |- |Paintbrush |It's time you took a step up from using your fingers. Now, you can! | | |1 |- |Parsnip Juice |We promise it's good for you. |Heal 30-40 health. | |20 |- |Partially Digested Straw Hat |Once belonged to the Entirely Digested Farmer. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |15 |- |Partially Enruned Bread Crust |This was once part of a loaf of unimaginable power. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Porkin Patch |130 |- |Peach Pierat Spice Tea |Just the right mixture of herbs and spices combined with pureed peaches from only the most recently smooshed pierats results in this delightful healing and energizing tea. |Recover 12-22 Power and 10-22 Health |Fore Deck (Krabs Rare); Jumbo Juicer (Ghoulconut) |20 |- |Pelvis |What a silly name for a thing, pelvis. Pelvis pelvis pelvis. | |Deconstructed from Pile of Pelvises |1 |- |Piece o' Cap'n Cake |Captain Arrr's cake, made from his own secret recipe. A secret you can go to your grave happy for never knowing. | |Hollow Deck (Pierats) |3 |- |Pieces of Meat |Hey it really does taste exactly like chicken. |resource |Lol Catacombs (Looooooong Cat) |1 |- |Pierat Cream |This is actually considered a delicacy by literally no one. | |Hollow Deck (Pierats) |1 |- |Pierat Shortening |Mama's Little Baby appears less interested all of a sudden. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Pierat Stomach |Filled with unspeakable bile. And graham crackers! |Quest Item (Parts for the M.O.B.) |Hollow Deck (Pierats) |N/A |- |Pile o' Pelvises |Someone cracked a hip. Someone cracked a lot of hips. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Endless Zombie Horde) |5 |- |Pina Ghoulada |...and getting caught in the rain? | |Vehicular Mobility Generators (Enemy) |Value |- |Pixie Fruit |You thought we were just going to make juice out of actual pixies, didn't you? What kind of monsters do you think we are?! | |Camp Site |14 |- |Pinch of Dried Water |You'd think this would be more common, wouldn't you? |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Fore Deck (Krab King) |103 |- |Pleasanton Baked Beans |The perfect compliment to BBQ, these baked beans have an alluring flavor of braaaains....I mean beans. | |Porkin Patch (Porklettes) |8 |- |Plunging Neckbone |Every year those exposed skeletons get more risqué. | |Hallways (Maledictorian) |15 |- |Poisonberry |Oh, deadly, deadly poisonberry. You'd make such an awesome pie. Or cobbler. Or snobby liquor. Except for that whole 'poison' part. That's a bummer at parties. |Eating it causes damage equal to 1% of max health. Crafting resource |Hollow Deck (Pierats) | |- |Poorly Sewn Scarf |It's yarn. In the shape of a scarf. I guess. | |Boiler Pit: Cold (Wanderer) |10 |- |Porkin Baster | | |Porkin Patch | |- |Porkin Egg |The only thing weirder than this egg is knowing where it came from. | |Porkin Patch |8 |- |Porkin Fertilizer |The blend of garlic powder, cracked pepper, and olive oil create the perfect nourishment for growing Porkin. | |Porkin Patch | |- |Porkin Shovel |You can't pluck Porkin without damaging their tenderness, so farmers have to root 'em out the ol' fashioned way. | |Porkin Patch (Pigasus) |8 |- |Porkin Wodka |The Porkin are known for two things: eternal hatred of other sentient races, and wodka that causes blindness in schoolchildren. The School Nurse really digs this stuff. | | |7 |- |Powdered Elephino Tusk |'What kind of animal did you say it came from?' Never gets old. |Uncommon crafting resource. |Diabolic Dungeons (Endless Zombie Horde) or Townshire Junkyard (Iron Munchkin) |103 |- |Practically Unstoppable Force |Warning: Aim away from face | |Crafted Item |30 |- |Practicallyfreeium |Unlike other, more reputable systems, the Elanthian Periodic Table doesn't waste time using silly things like 'science' or 'pretty language' to name its constituents |Rare, Level 5 Crafting Resource |The Bump 'N Grinder (Conspicuous Street Performer) |534 |- |Prickly Potato |There's something weird about this potato. It's almost like it grew all these spikes to keep people from eating it. Pfft, like that's going to stop us. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Sentient Laserfries) |1 |- |Pumpkin Cap | | |Noodly Grove | |- |Quilted Carapace |Bits of other carapaces have been painstakingly sown together to make this precious piece of quiltwork. | | |5 |- |Rabbit Ears |It's possible these ears came from some rabbit child. It's possible 'hammer down' were the only words she knew. It's more likely that it just came from a regular ol' non-speaking rabbit... but it's possible. | |Boiler Room: All Temperature settings (Killer Rabbit) |8 |- |Rabbit Ribs |Grind its bones to make your rose. |Quest Item |Boiler Room (Killer Dust Rabbit) | |- |Razor-Sharp Elm Stick |Were you aware that someone could make a stick this sharp? Sharp enough to shave with? Sharp enough to cut the fog with? No, I bet you weren't. | | |8 |- |Red Checkered Blanket |Perfect for laying picnic stuff on. Or coloring black with markers. You know, either one. | |The Camp Site |17 |- |Rep Grinds |Who put these through the damn grinder?! And more importantly, what the @#$% is a rep?! | | |4 |- |Rope |A wise man once said: 'There's a rope.' And that's what you see here. A rope. |Quest Item |No. 2 Deck |1 |- |Rotten (to the) Core |Collected from fallen Pulp Faction soldiers. |Quest Item |Jumbo Juicer | |- |Rune Stone of the Dungeoner |It's said that this stone grants it's owner with miraculous luck and good fortune, but only in the most threatening of encoutners. It's also said that people who think rocks have magical powers belong in a ward of some sort, so to each his own. |Trinket |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |1625 |- |Runic Doodles |Even mystic scribes get bored in class. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Savory Gravory |Savory Gravory will make your family ravory and hurravory every dayvory. | |The Mangle (Laser Guided Leopard) |12 |- |Savory Meatbrick |Mmmm...a massive, chargrilled brick o' meat. Just what the cardiologist ordered. |Heal 400-700 health. | |410 |- |Scary Mask |His spirit and her voice, in one combined. |Used to create Sausage Festival worker |Prize Shoppe | |- |Scrap o'Meat |Hey, even horrific cybernetic animal hybrids gotta eat! |Crafting resource |Curiously Quiet Thicket (Cybernetic Animals) | |- |Semi-Precious Amber Grits |These grits were kept warm under a very high-power Amber Lamp, don't you know. | |Mourning Wood (Zombie Whale) |2500 |- |Sea Pineapple |You ever hear the one about the sea pineapple diet? Nevermind. | |SS Deckjoke |1 |- |Shard of Carbonite |He's apparently just carrying these around in his pockets. | |Camp Site (Jabba Job) |19 |- |Shattered Ceiling Tile |You consider telling everyone the sky is falling, but you know better. | |LOLCatacombs (Manhole Cat) |1 |- |Skeletal Key |Not to be confused with a Skeleton Key, which would actually be useful. You've seen this sized keyhole somewhere though... | |Hallways (Any) | |- |Skeletal Remains |If I had red hair and solved murders, this would be the time where I dramatically put on my sunglasses and say something witty like 'Well Frank, looks like that's one closet missing its skeleton.' | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |5 |- |Skull |Yeah, that's right. It's just a skull. It's not zany or wacky in any way at all. You have any idea how many items are in this game?! CUT ME SOME SLACK. | |Deconstructed from Stack of Skulls |1 |- |Slightly Bent Moonbeam |I knew a girl by that name, once. Free-spirited, if a bit daft. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Captain Willy Jack - Slackninja; Orzo Oaks; Hollow Deck (Piece of Pierat); Porkin Patch (Run of the Mill Porkin) |103 |- |Slimy Ruler |Once, it was proudly used to measure things. Now...not so much. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube) |7 |- |Skirt Steak |This is the kind of skirt you need to take out to dinner first. Or eat for dinner, anyway. | |Trash Can |14 |- |Sparkling White Glove |This is it. | |Adventure in Diabolic Dungeons as a Zombie until you get Endless Zombie Horde event |12 |- |SPF 666 |Increases your resistance to Hot Hot Heat Damage by 50% for 3 adventures. |See above |Boiler Pit: Hot (Wanderer) | |- |Spoiled Lime Helmet |Tiny fruit makes surprisingly durable armor. Mango elbow pads are already in development. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Greater Gelatinous Harubrik's Cube -> Dive In!) |1 |- |Spoiled Mayo | |Crafting resource |Pantry of Ill Omen | |- |Squeal-Proof Ear Buds |Have you ever had to endure the noise these things makes when they go ripe? I didn't think so. | |Porkin Patch (Run of the Mill Porkin) | |- |Stack o' Skulls |Who knew they could stack so neatly? Someone did. | |Diabolic Dungeons (Infinite Skeleton Legions) | |- |Sticky Bowling Shoes |While they're probably not appropriate for bowling anymore, they would almost let you walk up a wall. |Trinket |Crafted |20 |- |Sticky Lolzipop |It looks like there is cat hair clinging to it. Ewww! | |Lol Catacombs (Sewer Walrus) | |- |Stone Giant Skin Flake |Give these guys a break, alright? Do you have any idea what the moisture levels are like 320 yards up in the sky? I didn't think so. |Uncommon crafting resource |Curiously Quiet Thicket | |- |String of Yarn |You could probably string two of these together to make a longer piece. Subtle crafting clue, for the win! | |Lol Catacombs (Manhole Cat, Looooooooongcat) | |- |Sun-Dried Pixie Wing |For that extra level of CRUNCH. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Boiler Pit: Just Right/Cold (Pixie Dust Bunny) |103 |- |Superlative Daisy |This one time, a guy chained like a thousand of these together, spent years of his life collecting them... And when he at long last linked them all together, nothing happened. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Suspiciously Smelly Mud |It's mud, alright? That's our story and we're sticking to it. | |Damned Dirty Apes (Monkeys) |11 |- |Svelte Emo Poemo |This one's called 'Blackened Spiral of Torment.' Wait, where's everyone going? |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Svelte Pertinacious-D |This is the greatest and best item in the world. ...tribute. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments | |306 |- |Sweaty Sweatpants |The worst part is: the pants seem to be generating their own sweat. | |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Milkshake of Indeterminate Flavor) |7 |- |Tarnished Calendar |Red ink is circled around 'Caturday the 12th.' | |Lol Catacombs (Carnivorous Cake) | |- |Tatters |You're well on your way to Hobo Royalty! | |De-constructed from Tick-Infested Ticking |1 |- |Tattered Office Poster |'Hang in there!' it reads, in a bright text. Positively motivational! | | |1 |- |Teriyucky Sauce | | |Pantry of Ill Omen | |- |Tick-Infested Ticking |Just to keep you from having to look it up, ticking is something that you cover a mattress with. As for the ticks -- they're bloodsucking fiends. Also, that thing about the lighter and the vaseline? Not true. Tweezers and rubbing alcohol. That's all you need. And you thought this game was nothing but lame jokes. | |Bed Bugs |2 |- |Tin Gel |All the joys of chewing aluminum foil, in a handy gel-like consistency! |Crafting resource |Pantry of Ill Omen |1 |- |Ton 'o Ticks |Well, you've got a bit of a problem on your hands now. Whoops, now it's in your hands. | |De-constructed from Tick-Infested Ticking |3 |- |Torn Garments |A rarely discussed side-effect of zombie-ism? Hatred of all clothings. | |Pleasanton |15 |- |Toy Pistol |I'd like to see you score a headshot on an anthropomorphic piece of braunschweiger. |Used to create Festival Sausage worker |Prize Shoppe |1 |- |Tricontakaiheptagon |Because sometimes, there are thirty-six choices too many. |Uncommon crafting resource |Diabolic Dungeons (Suprisingly Few Goat-Headed Freaks,Endless Zombie Horde) |103 |- |Tumblewheat |Maybe you can refine this into tumbleflour and make tumblebread. | |Crop Circles |17 |- |Tysonberry Punch |Nothing packs a punch like Tysonberry punch! Made from only the freshest Tysonberries, because everybody knows, the older those Tysonberries get, the more bloated and bitter they become. |Recover 20-32 power & heal 78-126 health. |Bean Field (Chicken a la Lich) |130 |- |Unlucky Rabbit's Foot |Oh sure, it might be lucky to you, but not the rabbit, I assure you. | |Boiler pit: Just right (Violently dust off Dusty Dust Bunny) |8 |- |Useless Application |Ever wanted to display your favorite songs based on the barometric pressure on the day they were recorded? If this application did anything at all, it would probably be at least that useless. | |Pleasanton (Zombie Hunter) |12 |- |Untidy whities |These whities have seen better days. And better owners. And better everything, pretty much. | |Fore Deck (Jockey Krab) |2 |- |Untied Lawlerskate |True lawls can only be achieved in pairs. | |Lol Catacombs (Sewer Walrus) |7 |- |Vampine Fang |The tool of that insatiable hunger, the juicelust. | |Vehicalar Mobility Generators (Vampineapple) | |- |Vial of Unicorn Tears |''Someone'' ought to be ashamed of themselves: though, to be fair, unicorns cry over just about everything. |Uncommon Crafting Resource | |103 |- |Vile Vial of Bile |A vial filled to the brim with Ctchewlu's drippings. You have a sneaking suspicion that this could eat through some stout obstacles. | |Culinary Cauldron (Ctchewlu) |10 |- |Vorpal Tooth |Great for munching on snicker-snacks! | |Bookshelves (B-hemoth) |8 |- |Walrus Bucket |Now YOU has a bucket! |'Dorm Room Item' Use in your dorm room to change your Vault. (+10 more item space in Vault) |Lol Catacombs (Sewer Walrus) |1 |- |WD-39 |They're still working on it. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Penne Pines | |- |Wee Pegleg |It's a wee pegleg. Made for wee little people. It's not frickin' huge, or even not so wee. It's definitely...just wee. | |Hollow Deck (Pierats) | |- |Well-Oiled Spring |A couple dozen of these, some feathers, a blanket--you could make yourself something almost tolerable for your dorm room! | |Townshire Junkyard (Abstract Sculpture) |8 |- |Whipped Cream |This is what happens when cream doesn't know its place. In addition to being very obedient, it looks delicious and soothing. |Activation: Whipping Cream Effect: Whipping cream this pure has been known to mitigate the effects of acid. |Kitchen of Foul Repute (Marshmallow Creeps); Hollow Deck (Pierats) | |- |Winged Nut |Not to be confused with a wingnut, which would actually be useful, as opposed to just flying away all the time. | | |19 |- |Wolf Digit |One! One wolf digit! Ah, ah, ah! | | |8 |- |Wriggly Tentacle |Considering its presumed distance from whatever owned it, its wriggling is quite persistent. |Uncommon Crafting Resource |Porkin Patch |103 |- |Zippity Doodad |My oh my what a wonderful...doodad. |Rare Crafting Resource for Enchantments |Porkin Patch |306 |- |Zombean |These beans are one of the main ingredients in Zello. | |Bean Field | |- |Zombie Hunter Seal |Either they're all the victim of a staggering fashion coincidence or all of the Zombie Hunters intentionally carry this small pin with them. Only time will tell. | |Full Service Gas Station (Zombie Hunters); Pleasanton HS (Zombie Hunters); Boarded-Up Mall (Zombie Hunters) |8 |- |Zombie Wallet |Not much going on here except for the FBI badge. Federal Brain Inspector. | |Pleasanton HS (Lunch Lady) |15 |- |Zomelette |When life hands you zombie eggs... | |Bean Fields (Zombovine) |1 |-} Category:Items Category:Top